


Find Me In Orbit

by Val_Creative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lightsabers, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Public Display of Affection, Recovery, Romantic Friendship, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Rey acts quickly, saving Finn and Poe's lives. And herself.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Find Me In Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



> These three characters are my babies and I'm more than happy to make something for someone about them! Thanks for requesting this! I feel like it's been forever since I've indulged in Jedistormpilot/Finnreypoe! Any comments appreciated!

*

Rey's lightsaber streaks through the darkness. A flash of glow-blue within the immense, unchanging blackness.

The body of a First Order officer emerges into view, collapsing. Eyes shiny-empty.

Poe grabs onto his fallen blaster, ignoring his wounded side and feeling Finn's gentle hand examining him. "C'mere," Finn murmurs to Poe, and then a gasping, trembling Rey. Hot sweat drips down Rey's face. "It's alright now. We're okay."

"Rey, c'mere," Poe murmurs after Finn, wrapping his arms around his partners.

He shuts his eyes, kissing Rey's hairline and shushing her whimper.

Finn leans into them, knocking his temple to Poe's cheek.

*


End file.
